Some Odd Story
by FatLady712
Summary: well Sirius mother has kept something from him and in his 5th year he will learn what it is and nothing will be the same
1. One

* I own nothing*

*warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me*

-Also wish me luck and give reveiws-

Sirius looked at his brother confused, _what in the world did he mean? There was nothing that his family was keeping from him that would worry him. There was something that he had been keeping from them, that hopefully they would never find out._ "Sure Regulus," Black said back trying to sounding more confident then he felt as he realized there were two things that he was keeping from his family.

"Mom and Dad said that they won't keep it any longer since you want to hang out with Potter." Regulus said the Potter name like there was something wrong with it. "However you do have a chance if you stop hanging out with the Potters and people like them."

Sirius rolled his eyes at that, even though he was wondering what his brother was talking about, Sirius knew that he would never stop being friends with James or Remus or Peter. No when he made friends they were friends forever. "That is silly," Sirius saw from the side that his friends were watching to make sure nothing went out of hand while no one it seemed had Regulus' back. They were besides the door to the great hall so there were people around but not to close so Sirius and his brother could talk in private. "Look I don't know what mom and pops have been saying but this is my 5th year, what can they do to me? I mean I am going to be out of their hair in two years any way." _Hopefully before anything bad happeneds._ Was an added thought as he saw Regulus shake his head.

"I don't know what mom and pops were talking about but they said it was painfully and it will start tomorrow." Regulus looked like he wanted to add more but just shrugged and walked away.

Sirius walked back to the Gryffindor table were his friends were waiting, telling them what Regulus told him. It wasn't long before they were coming up with crazy ideas on what would happen. It was then that the sorting began and they watched, waiting for the feast that always came after. It wasn't til after they finshed eating and was going up to their beds that Sirius really thought about what Regulus said. It seemed like Reg was sent to warn Sirius about a secret but why would that be? With that in mind he rolled over to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day began with Sirius not wanting to get out of bed and his friends thinking it was because he wasn't a morning person. After all last year Remus had to pour cold water on Sirius just to get him out of bed. Today however was different because Sirius complained that he felt numb like the time he thought it would be fun to cut a hole in the ice and well fell in.<p>

"We are not falling for it." Remus said, "but you do get points for bringing up a story where you become the arse of your own joke."

"Besides," Peter added "won't your brother think that you are scared of what might happen today and not come down?"

James pulled on Sirius' hand to pull him out of bed, "We can't have that."

Sirius frowned, being pulled out of bed was something that he had gotten used to but today for some strange reason he just felt off. "Fine I am up..." What ever else Sirius was going to say was cut off as he swayed. Once he had his balance he smile to his friends letting them know he was alright. "Now what is for breakfest?"

* * *

><p>The great hall was filling with students some like Sirius who wouldn't come down if it wasn't for their friends dragging them down. Most of the time the ones that came early left not to long after, today however it seemed the rumor of something bad happening to Sirius Black conviced more then half the school to wait until he showed up to see if it was true. So when the four entered the hall and saw everyone looking at them or Sirius Black, it made them laugh that even the teachers were looking and waiting for something.<p>

That something as luck would have it didn't start til lunch. It was when Sirius sat down that he felt pain everywhere, biting his lips from his screaming out he tugged on James robes. In a minute James leaned towards him ask what was wrong.

"It hurts everywhere." Sirius whispered biting on his bottom lip afterwards because he was sure that he would scream.

James leaned back to look at Remus who knew something was up, pointed to Sirius this was all Remus needed who knew what James wanted him to do. Together the two of them lifted Sirius and did a half walk with and carry to the hospital wing. While they were leaving, the three heard Peter coming along.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey wasn't glad to see Sirius as she thought he was there once again because if a prank that went wrong. When she found out that this wasn't the case she tried finding out what he could of had to make him hurt the way he said it was. There was something wrong with what he said was hurting, it seemed like his whole body was in fact changing and that worried her. The next few days were going to be the worst of his life.<p>

"Ok you Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew need to go to classes, please ..." Madam Pomfrey stopped when she realized that she had no idea what was going on. "Never mind, who knows what Black has been doing lately that might make him sick?"

James sighed, "We haven't pulled any pranks yet. It is the first of the year, in fact we were going to do some cool things but that was before his brother came over saying that their parents were keeping something from Sirius and they were going to stop which will make Sirius in pain." When James said this Remus and Peter nodded, which made Madam Pomfrey look shocked.

"I need Lupin to get Dumbledore for me and Potter with Pettigrew to go to class. Lupin we will write you a note about being late for class. Please go and do what I said." She then turned to go back to Black who was curled into a ball crying, which was something his friends never saw him doing before.

* * *

><p>Peter was half pulling James when he realized that he had no clue what class they had to go to. "So what class do we have?"<p>

"The we should find out what is wrong with our friend," James aid back. It seemed that he was out of it, "have you ever seen Sirius cry?" Was the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"No but we do have to go to class," Peter pointed in a direction that Severus Snape happened to be walking to them from.

James frowned, was it him or did it seem that Snape was walking towards them like he wanted to talk since his wand was away.

"Potter, Pettigrew." He looked around, "Where is Black?"

"Hospital wing, why" James said, trying not to smile since it was clear that Snape didn't believe him but James couldn't blame him since last year they might of pulled a prank that had Black waiting to pop up on Snape. "If he was hiding he would of cursed you by now." James said smiling at the fact that Snape was jumping at shadows, he couldn't wait to tell Sirius about that. "Now what do you want?"

Snape sighed, "look I know that we are not or will ever be friends but there are somethings that you should know. Some people are talking about the Blacks having a girl but they keep saying that they are only two kids." At their confused looks Snape added, "People like the Black family need an heir and it is considered bad luck to have a girl as the first child."

It was then that Dumbledore came by with Lupin, "Ok thanks, now please go to class while I talk to Madam Pomfrey." The look in his eyes made the four go off talking about Black forgetting that they normal curse each other before and now they were talking.

It ended up a good thing that Snape talked to them because for the next few days the three were not allowed to see Sirius at all. Snape was the one with Lily getting them to classes and got jinxed a few times by his own house for trying to help. As to why he was helping that was something that Snape wasn't talking about.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to try again Potter?" Snape asked helping Peter in Potions, this was something that he was doing since Lupin was sick and getting helped by Potter. Peter it seemed had no talent in it, and needed any help.<p>

"Of course," James Potter said like it was the most normal thing to do.

Remus and Peter stayed silent when Severus tried talking him out of trying to see Sirius Black, something that James had been trying to do ever since they left him in the hospital. Even though it was a few days ago James was not going to let his friend think that he wasn't cared about.

"You are already, Peter remove the cauldron first then you add that otherwise you will have to buy me another one again." Snape rolled his eyes while Remus and James gave a little laugh. The last caulron had in fact blown up, it was the fast act of Snape grabing Peter and diving under the table that saved them both. The desk was removed and Professor Slughorn was glad that Snape started helping Peter. This happened of course the first day right after lunch so James was sad that his best friend wasn't able to see it. "You know what never mind, I have no clue why I talk to you any way." He started to add more when Professor Slughorn came over.

"Look," Slughorn started to list off reason why they couldn't see Sirius Black, and it ended it with the fact that James was already in trouble. There was something more that the four knew was going on but they waited for him to end. Since Slughorn knew that the boys weren't going to listen, "Since you don't believe me then go to Dumbledore maybe with what he says you will listen." Slughorn then walked away, it was clear that he was mad but it was also clear that the boys really didn't listen to him until that point. This might of been because Slughorn was not there like Dumbledore was there, so it seemed that Dumbledore knew what was going on.

"Yes to skipping the next class?" James asked smiling looking at the other three.

Snape was shocked that Potter would still want him to hang around could only say, "Potter we have no other classes today, we should go after dinner though. Snape was even more shocked when they agreed with him, James thinking of a way to get Lily to join.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok tell me what you think, even though I think I might of misspelled a few things and made things unclear I still need some input. Trust me it will make the story better so please give some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

*** I own nothing***

***warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me***

**-Also wish me luck and give reveiws-**

**Oh and I forgot to thank the people who give me reviews, it was two but still I am happy. **

**I am not sure if people like to be thanked with their names so forgive if you get mad but thanks to QueenMinnie who asked about me needing a beta reader, sorry to say before I saw that review I had no clue there was such a thing, I am glad there are people willing to help idiots like me but for your sanity I think I will google words. Thanks though and Shizu66 thanks for the review as well. Well I hope that you guys like this chapter as I really tried to fill in the holes from the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Snape still ate with the other Slytherin's even though he was not sure if he should or not and to think this all started when Regulus had gone up to him talking about his brother. Even though Regulus was in the same house the boys really never talked to each other.<p>

_"Snape," When Snape heard his name he turned somewhat surpised to see that it was Regulus Black that was talking to him._

_"Yes," was the only thing he could think of to say back, after all what could he say to the younger brother of someone that had been torementing him for four years now. Snape was thankfull that they pranks and jinxs had not yet killed him._

_"Well my parents are going to do something to my older brother," Regulus started to pull Snape to the side of the common room that no one was. "Look I know my brother likes you, in fact he has always like you." Snape couldn't help but drop his jaw when he heard this._

_"But he is a guy?"_

_"Mother and father," Regulus went on like Snape said nothing " are taking care of something that will help with that thing. It seems that they really want a heir soon. I am going to join the death eaters when I get out of school, so I might not meet anyone so they want Sirius to have kids. This is where it gets odd..."_

A funny looking paper pulled Snape out of his thoughts, the other three were done with dinner it seemed and not wanting to go with out Snape sent him a winged bird Snape realized. It made the other slytherins give him odd looks but he went anyway. This was something that he had to do, when he caught up to them they started walking again.

* * *

><p>Sirius woke up confused, nothing felt right besides he wasn't in pain which was a good thing. This was when Madam Pomfrey saw that he was up, and gave him a look that made him wonder what was going on.<p>

"We will need to talk before your friends get here," The look on her face made Sirius know that something was up.

* * *

><p>"I AM A GIRL!" was the yell that James and the others heard when getting to the hospital wing.<p>

"Looks like something funny is going on." James thought it was a prank, until seeing Severus get a bit pale. "Did you know of this?"

"Well you see after Regulus talked to Sirius he talked to me about some odd things. Like the fact that Sirius might of been a girl before their parents used a potion to change her to a him so that they could have a boy." The other three made faces at this but Severus went on. "The spell even though changes gender does not change how Sirius would feel towards men and women. The reason why is something that Regulus didn't say," Severus stopped to see how the other three would take it.

James at this started to laugh while Remus was red in the face and Peter well the look on his face said that he didn't get it at all.

"So Sirius does like you!" Was the one thing that James said once he stopped laughing, making poor Peter even more lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so another short chapter because I thought that this would be a fun story to write but it has been a bit of a pain putting it in to words. I have ideas for other parts coming up but that is way later, I am still trying to work out this story. However I might just go back and change it to start again, tell me what you think and sorry that the chapter is really short.**


	3. Chapter 3

*** I own nothing***

***warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me***

**-Also wish me luck and give reveiws-**

**So happy I now have four reviews, thanks to those for reviewing and now hopefully a better chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sirius had done lots of things like pranks so when he was told that he was now a she the first question that went though her or his head was how did a prank go this bad? It wasn't until Madam Pomfrey did some tests that showed that Sirius was infact born a girl that made Sirius freak out and yell.<p>

"Calm down," Madam Pomfrey said looking up from the paper, "I know things are going to be a little different but there is no need to yell like the world will end."

Sirius was about to say something to the fact that it did seem like the world would end since it wasn't everyday that you find out that you were born the opposite gender. Thankfully for Madam Pomfrey this is where James, Peter, Remus and Severus came in.

"Wow Padfoot good set of lungs there but why did you have to let the whole school know what happened to you?" While James went to stand on the other side of the bed, the other three thought it wise to stay out of arm range. This was something that James should of thought of, in seconds Padfoot grab him and had James in a head lock.

"Really Prongs," Remus said laughing, "With all the pranks that you guys pull you would think to stay away from someone who is mad."

It wasn't till Madam Pomfrey clear her throat that made the boys and girl realize that they forgot that she was still there. This shocked Sirius in to letting go of James, who decided it was best to stand at the bottom of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey said something about needing more potions and told Sirius not to move from the bed and that she was going to be back.

"Oh no," Sirius said while hitting her hand against her head, everyone else looked confused at this until they heard.

"So you just thought about that now huh?" All of them looked and was shocked to see Regulus standing by the curtain. It looked like he had just gotten there but they were wondering what he was talking about.

"Wait haha," Sirius smiled, she stopped hitting herself when Regulus came in. "There is no pure bloods that I can marry."

Regulus just smiled, "Trust me, they will find a way for you to have a worthy heir." Even though the others weren't really sure what was going on it seemed that what ever it was had Sirius mad about it.

Severus rolled his eyes, pure blood families were all the same. "So your parents want to find some one worthy or some one pure?"

Peter at this was still very lost looking to James and Remus who at this point caught on. In fact it had been a joke between the three of them, Peter got lost so they gave up on him. It was known that any woman born pure blood was just for babies then raising how ever many her husband wanted to have. The joke was that if James or Sirius had been born a girl that they would end up finding someone that wanted ten kids. Now that Sirius was a girl it was like saying that after she got out of school nothing matter since after all she only has to take care of some odd kids.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came back and told the group they could come see Sirius back to the dorms where she would have to go with the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok not sure if that was a good chapter, sorry it was somewhat rushed. Still feed back is good so tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. four

*** I own nothing***

***warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me***

**-Also wish me luck and give reveiws-**

* * *

><p>-later that night-<p>

Sirius sighed and hopped on her new bed, of course it was a bit odd for her. Lily was being to helpful while the other two were staying away, Sirius knew that it was because all of the pranks that she had pulled. Sirius smiled to herself thinking of a few pranks she could pull off. Just when she was about to write down a time for James, Remus and Peter to be in the common room for the girls to run out a voice stopped her.

"You better not be thinking of pulling a prank while we are in the shower that makes us run out into where ever."

Sirius turned to see Lily behind her, "why would I do that?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You forget that we have been class mates since year one. The school does that to make classes easier and I over heard Potter asking you to do that. Of course Lupin was to shocked to say anything back and Pettigrew was any way." It was clear that Lily was there for something else, "The Girls' uniforn is with a skirts," Sirius made a face at this. "Look," Lily snapped "I don't like it any more then the other girls but if you wear it above your pants I think the teachers won't say a thing."

"So I have to even if I spent most of my life as a guy." Sirius stopped as Lily threw a pillow at her, "What did I say?" Sirius tried to give the puppy eye look that James said worked with a lot of people only to get another pillow in her face.

"I never fell for that look, ever." Lily said when Sirius gave her a shocked looked. "Also I have more pillows and I know how to use them."

Sirius could help but laugh at that, and soon even Lily joined in.

* * *

><p>At breakfest Sirius thought the whole school would know about what happened so when everyone pointed and openly looked confused Sirius took this as maybe it didn't go around the whole school like they thought it would. So Sirius decided just to sit by James like she always did.<p>

"So pants and a skirt?" James asked his fork half way up to his face.

Remus was laughing and Peter was confused which wasn't that new but Sirius then realized that was why everyone was staring but there was no way that Sirius was just going to wear a skirt.

Sirius just started eating breakfest, there wasn't anything that she could say to that.

James just laughed while adding "Remus won a bet for the first time against me." Sirius stop eating and looked to Remus who shrugged.

"James thought that you would just come down in a skirt and a bra, Peter here got a bit of nose bleed when James said that. I said that you were going to come down with a bit more clothes." Remus said while Peter was trying to hide under the home work that he should of did a few days ago.

This gave Sirius a good laugh, "well I hope that you got a good amount, but to be fair I did think about wearing a skirt and a bra down but well doing things like that as a guy is fun however as a girl it seems wrong."

"Moony I think Padfoot is starting to listen to you." James said.

"Really I don't see how." Even Sirius was confused at this, and it got a few people to look over.

"Well Padfoot just listened to his er her Remy in her head voice." This got the three to laugh again when Sirius saw her family owl coming towards her. There was just a pain letter in its beak, the other three saw it when it landed near Sirius. "No howler? Wow we really need to act up or do some prank." James said, it was more as a joke since James knew that Sirius hated her mother with the pure blood stuff.

"Are you sure that is for me?" Sirius asked the owl who hooted liked it was mad that someone would ask it that. "Fine," Sirius said taking the letter "get something from Regulus he likes you." The owl hooted one more time before going to Regulus leaving Sirius with the letter that Sirius was sure she didn't want to open it.

"So can I open it?" James asked, there was two reasons that James wanted to open it. One was the fact that Sirius mother never sent Sirius anything but howlers and the other was that Sirius was more likely to burn it before reading it and James wanted to see what it said.

Sirius handed it over without saying a word to James who opened it right away while Remus leaned in to hear better in case James read it out loud. It turned out to that James decided not to read it out in case there was something that Sirius wouldn't want the whole school to hear. "Uh," James handed the letter back to Sirius "you should read this."

Sirius took the letter back and read

_Dear Sirius,_

It was her mother's hand writing, something about this seemed odd.

_When I was pegant with you I was told that you might be my last so when the healer told us we had a girl I was mad. We needed a boy to carry on the family name so we changed you from girl to boy. When your brother was born it would of been to much trouble to change you back..._

Sirius stopped reading, "Prongs how far did you read?"

"To much," James rubbed his eyes, "to much, all of it."

Remus was waiting, he knew that Sirius would tell them in a little bit but Peter had to ask. Not that it mattered since Sirius went back to reading the letter. Remus really wanted to know what it said but knew it had to be something bad or James would of started to say what was on it. James had said something to Peter who was now waiting for Sirius to finsh the letter.

_It seems that in a way you knew there was something going on and you always went against us, even in the simple things like picking your friends. This letter is not to talk about that though, some new facts have come to light. The dark Lord needs followers and since you think you self above this your brother will join in your place which means that you will have to give an worthy heir. Now we know there is something going on between you and Severus Snape, we have found out that his father is not a muggle like we thought but a squib to a pure blood Irish family. So if anything the only man we want you to date is Severus Snape, we are talking to his parents right now about marriage. We will send a letter if anything comes of this._

_mother_

_Do not mess this up like always_

Sirius' jaw dropped, her mother was going to talk to Snape's parents. Sirius found out that Severus had helped her friends when she was er sick but to marry him? Trust her mother to come up with something crazy like this and want Sirius to go along with it. Then it hit, the line about Regulus having to take her place as a death eater. "I hate my mother," Sirius finally said making Remus and Peter look to James who said "me too."

"Aren't we going to be late for class?" Peter asked.

"We have History of Magic," Remus said.

"Well I can tell you guys there then, we have to go."

Now they made it to class on time which seemed to be odd to some other students since they left the great hall last. In the class after the marauders made sure that no one was listening, Sirius told Remus and Peter what was on the letter.

Remus and Peter looked shocked, thanks to the past few days they were now on friendly terms with Snape but this was something else.

"So what happens if his father says no?" Remus asked.

Peter was nodding happy that Snape's father might say no when Sirius put her head on the desk. "You forget that my mother would do anything to make sure that she gets her way." It looked like the group was going to put their heads together and get Sirius out of this somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hoped you like this chapter, thanks for the reviews. **


End file.
